


Verwirrende Gefühlswelten

by Feuchen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Duell zwischen Yusei und Sherry macht sich Aki Gedanken um ihre Gefühle ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte einfach mal eine Sherry/Aki Fic schreiben ^.^

Ein langgezogener Seufzer entweicht mir, als ich endlich aus dem Gebäude der Duellakademie trete. Meine Freunde habe ich vorsorglich direkt abgewimmelt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie schon gegangen sind, da ich alleine sein will. Meine Gedanken hängen wieder bei dem gestrigen Turboduell, dass ich miterleben durfte. Dieses Gefühl, was ich hatte, als ich Yusei und Sherry bei dem Duell beobachtet habe. Wie ich den Fahrtwind gespürt habe und was sie später gesagt hat. Dass ich eine Verbindung zwischen D-Wheelern nie richtig verstehen würde, wenn ich nicht selbst Turboduelle bestreite.  
Ich gehe langsam durch das Schultor und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause, meine Augen richten sich ein wenig in den blauen Himmel über mir. Mal wieder ist es ein strahlendblauer Himmel und eigentlich sollte ich den Nachmittag genießen und mit meinen Freundinnen durch die Stadt ziehen. Jetzt, wo ich endlich ein normales Leben führen kann und mich keiner wegen meiner Fähigkeiten ausgrenzt. Doch es geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was gestern passiert ist. Wie Sherry mich angesehen hat, bevor sie davon gefahren ist. Dabei hatte sie doch durchaus keine guten Absichten gehabt. Sie wollte Yusei für ihr Team abwerben und dennoch mache ich mir immer noch über sie Gedanken. Schon den ganzen Tag. Würde sie mich wohl genauso wahrnehmen, wenn ich ebenfalls Turboduelle bestreite? Könnte ich ihr dann ebenwürdig sein?  
Ich sehe zur Seite, als ich merke, dass ich vor meinem zu Hause stehe, seufze und lasse mich hinein, mache mich dann aber sogleich auf den Weg auf mein Zimmer. Warum interessiert es mich plötzlich so sehr, was diese Frau von mir hält? Warum will ich sie besser verstehen? Ich lege meine Tasche zur Seite und lasse mich auf meinem Bett nieder, verschränke die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und lasse mich nach hinten ins Kissen fallen.  
„Aki?“, höre ich die Stimme meiner Mutter, bevor sie gegen meine Zimmertür klopft.  
Kurz seufze ich und erwidere dann ein „komm rein.“  
Die Türklinke wird heruntergedrückt und ich höre, wie meine Mutter ins Zimmer kommt und auf mich zukommt: „Ist etwas passiert? Du bist so schnell auf dein Zimmer verschwunden.“  
Ich richte mich nun doch wieder auf und sehe sie an, schüttele den Kopf und lächele ein wenig: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mama.“  
Sie lässt sich neben mir auf der Bettkante nieder: „Dann ist ja gut, Aki.“  
Ich senke meinen Blick ein wenig und überlege kurz, sehe dann wieder zu ihr herüber: „Mama? Ich möchte meinen D-Wheel-Führerschein machen.“  
„Aki? Du weißt, dass das gefährlich ist und ich eigentlich nicht will, dass du dich so einer Gefahr aussetzt!“, meint sie mit ernstem Blick, worauf ich ein wenig die Augen verdrehe. Seit sie mich besser versteht, ist sie viel zu besorgt um mich.  
„Bitte ... ich will wissen, was für eine Verbindung zwischen den Duellanten in einem Turboduell besteht. Das ist einfach was ganz anderes als ein normales Duell und ich ...“, fange ich an und senke nun doch wieder meinen Blick, „... es gibt da jemanden, den ich besser verstehen will.“  
„Geht es um diesen Jungen aus Satellite, den du häufiger besuchst?“, höre ich meine Mutter fragen und merke geradezu, wie ihre Augen anfangen zu strahlen, „bist du etwa verliebt, Aki?“  
Ich blinzele und sehe sie an, während ich spüre, wie meine Wangen anfangen zu glühen. Allerdings schüttele ich nur ganz schnell den Kopf und sehe wieder zur Seite, versuche sie nicht wieder anzusehen: „Nein. Doch nicht Yusei ...“  
„Nicht? Schade. Er ist doch ein netter Junge und es wäre so schön, wenn er dein Freund wäre. Er ist mir zumindest tausendmal lieber als so manch anderer Kerl, der hier so rumläuft ...“, spricht meine Mutter etwas träumend aus, worauf ich nur wieder die Augen verdrehe. Wie kann ich ihr nur erklären, dass es nicht um einen Jungen geht, weshalb ich D-Wheel fahren lernen will.  
„Ich will nicht wegen ihm das lernen. Oder nicht nur. Aber ich will auch einfach hilfreicher sein und meine Freunde besser unterstützen“, sage ich schließlich, immerhin ist es irgendwie auch die Wahrheit. Wenn ich ebenfalls fahren kann, könnte ich Yusei, Crow und Jack auch anders helfen. Und nebenbei hätte ich die Chance, dass ich Sherry so vielleicht auch näher komme. Sie durch ein Turboduell lerne besser zu verstehen.  
„Na schön ...“, seufzt meine Mutter nach einigen Minuten der Stille zwischen uns, worauf ich nun wieder zu ihr sehe. Ein wenig überrascht, da ich schon fast vergessen hatte, dass sie noch neben mir sitzt. „Aber pass auf dich auf.“  
„Mache ich, danke, Mama“, sage ich lächelnd und umarme sie kurz, bevor ich aufstehe und mich auf den Weg nach draußen mache. In dem Türrahmen zu meinem Zimmer bleibe ich stehen und sehe noch einmal zurück, bemerke, wie meine Mutter mir aufmunternd zunickt, was ich dann auch nur mit einem Lächeln erwidere und sogleich nach draußen renne.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag sitze ich nach der Duellakademie konzentriert in meiner ersten Theoriestunde und mache mir allerlei Notizen. Ich merke immer mehr, was für ein Vorteil es ist, dass ich von Yusei, Crow und Jack so viel schon erfahren habe, in dem ich ihnen einfach zugesehen habe. Weswegen ich auch recht zuversichtlich bin, was diesen Teil angeht. Bei dem praktischen Teil habe ich am gestrigen Abend noch mit meinen Freunden gesprochen und sie gefragt, ob sie mir beim Üben helfen.  
Gut gelaunt packe ich nach der Stunde meine Sachen zusammen und verlasse das Gebäude, als ich draußen von jemandem überrascht werde.  
„Hallo Aki, schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen“, spricht die Frau vor mir mich an und ich blinzele etwas erstaunt, sie hier zu sehen. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe.  
„Misty? Was machst du hier?“, frage ich irritiert nach und gehe auf sie zu, lächele sie nun aber doch an.  
„Ich war gerade hier in der Gegend und dachte, ich besuche dich mal“, sagt sie mit ihrem charmanten Lächeln und beugt sich zu mir, fährt mit einem Finger meine Wange entlang, „wie geht’s dir, meine Süße?“  
Ich spüre, wie ich rot werde und wende meinen Kopf verlegen zur Seite: „Mir geht’s gut, Misty. Ich fange gerade an, meinen D-Wheel-Führerschein zu machen.“ Ich nehme ihr zwar nicht so ganz ab, dass sie nur deswegen hier ist, aber ich fühle mich auch gerade nicht in der Lage, sie deswegen weiter zu fragen.  
„Turboduelle? Ist das nicht etwas zu gefährlich für so ein zartes Pflänzlein wie meine Aki?“, meint Misty weiterhin charmant und legt ihre Hand unter mein Kinn, bewegt es so, dass ich sie nun doch wieder ansehen muss.  
„Ich ... will jemanden besser verstehen ...“, flüstere ich leise und versuche nicht in ihren Augen zu versinken. Warum taucht sie überhaupt gerade jetzt auf?  
„Vergiss‘ diesen Yusei, Aki“, sagt Misty mit einem ernsten Ton in der Stimme, bevor sie meine Lippen mit ihren versiegelt, bevor ich auch nur sagen kann, dass es gar nicht wegen Yusei ist. Wieso glaubt das nur jeder? Ich spüre, wie sie mit ihrer Zunge über meine Lippen fährt, worauf ich ihr auch Einlass gewähre. Schon länger habe ich ausgeblendet, wo wir uns befinden. Dass wir gerade mitten in der Öffentlichkeit stehen. Meine Augen fixieren ihre, als sich Misty langsam auch wieder von mir löst und meine Hand ergreift. Erst da merke ich wieder, dass wir nicht alleine sind und das Misty mich in eine Seitengasse, die ein Stück entfernt von dem ganzen Trubel ist, zieht.  
„Misty, was -“, fange ich an, wobei sie mir aber nur einen Finger auf die Lippen legt und sich kurz umsieht. „... warum bist du wirklich hier?“, frage ich schließlich doch nach, worauf sie mich ruhig ansieht.  
„Ich wollte dich wiedersehen, Aki“, sagt sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln, während sie immer noch meine Hand festhält, während sie ihren anderen Arm um meine Schultern schlingt und mir wieder direkt in die Augen blickt. Wieder sind nur wenige Zentimeter zwischen uns.  
Ich drehe allerdings nur meinen Kopf zur Seite und versuche mich zu beherrschen. Ich weiß gerade gar nicht, was ich fühlen soll. Nach unserem Duell damals und der Sache, dass ich erfahren habe, dass sie sich nicht an die Ereignisse erinnert, die während ihrer Zeit als Dark Signer waren, habe ich versucht, darüber hinwegzukommen. „Ich ... ich dachte, du hast mich - unsere Liebe - vergessen, Misty“, flüstere ich schließlich zur Seite hin, ohne sie anzusehen.  
„Ich brauchte etwas Abstand, Aki“, sagt sie leise und lässt mich nun doch los, worauf ich sie wieder ein wenig von der Seite her ansehe, wie sie ein bis zwei Schritte zur Seite macht, „ich musste darüber nachdenken, was passiert war. Was ich dir angetan hatte.“ Sie dreht sich langsam wieder zu mir, während ich einfach nur verwirrt blinzele. Sollte sie die Ereignisse nicht vergessen? „Ich könnte niemals vergessen ... wie sehr ich dich liebe, Aki.“  
Ich schlucke ein wenig und senke meinen Blick auf den Boden vor uns. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr erwidern soll. Immerhin ist da seit Kurzem dieses Gefühl, was ich tief in mir habe, wenn ich an Sherry denke. Dass ich wegen ihr anfange D-Wheel fahren zu lernen. „Misty ... Ich -“  
Bevor ich weitersprechen kann, fühle ich ihre Hände an meinen Wangen und sehe wieder direkt in Mistys Augen, die mich traurig ansehen: „Schon gut. Ich weiß schon. Du liebst inzwischen diesen Yusei, nicht?“ Sie lacht leise und irgendwie finde ich, dass es ein wenig hohl klingt, was mich nun traurig werden lässt. „Ich sollte keine Ansprüche an dich haben, immerhin habe ich mich längere Zeit nicht gemeldet.“  
Ich schüttele nun doch ernst den Kopf und unterbreche sie somit, versuche ihr ernst zurück in die Augen zu sehen: „Es ist nicht Yusei. Aber ... es stimmt. Ich glaube, ich empfinde für jemand anderen so etwas. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es wirklich Liebe ist. Deswegen will ich auch meinen D-Wheel-Führerschein machen.“  
„Nicht Yusei?“, fragt sie mich mit verwundertem Blick und zieht eine ihrer Augenbrauen in die Höhe, „... aber schon gut. Ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen, meine Süße. Ich wünsche dir nur, dass du glücklich wirst, Aki.“ Damit lässt sie mich los und lächelt charmant.  
Ich erwidere ihr Lächeln und nicke ein wenig verlegen, senke meinen Blick dann aber doch.  
„Wer ist der oder die Glückliche, in den du verliebt bist, Aki?“, höre ich Misty schließlich fragen und sehe wieder auf, erblicke sie, wie sie lässig an der Hauswand hinter ihr lehnt.  
Irgendwie überrascht mich dieses Bild, da ich sie noch nie so gesehen habe, was mich nun doch wieder rot werden lässt. Kurz schüttele ich den Kopf und versuche ernst zu bleiben. Empfinde ich etwa doch noch etwas für sie? „Sie ... es ist ... eine weibliche Turboduellantin. Irgendwie ... hat sie mich fasziniert und ich will durch ein Turboduell mehr erfahren. Sie meinte, dass sich die Duellanten dadurch auf eine ganz andere Art näher kommen. Ich will ... sie besser kennenlernen.“  
Überrascht mustert Misty mich, bevor sie wieder ruhig lächelt: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffst. Wenn was ist, kannst du dich immer bei mir melden, okay, Aki?“  
Ich nicke leicht und sehe sie lächelnd an: „Danke, Misty. Bleibst du ... jetzt hier?“  
„Ja, in nächster Zeit schon“, meint sie kurz nachdenkend, „ich glaube, ich brauche mal ein wenig Auszeit von allem.“ Sie macht wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu und greift nach meiner Hand, legt etwas auf meine Handfläche und lächelt mich ruhig an, während sie meine Finger um den Gegenstand drückt. „Wenn etwas ist ...“  
Ich blinzele sie an und starre auf meine Hand, öffne sie und sehe auf den einzelnen Schlüssel darin, bevor ich wieder Misty ansehe, die langsam aus der Seitengasse zurück in den Trubel der Stadt geht.  
„Der Schlüssel zu meiner Ferienwohnung ...“, sagt sie noch kurz, zwinkert mir zu und verschwindet dann gänzlich in der Menschenmasse.  
Ich starre ihr noch eine ganze Weile nach, bevor ich den Schlüssel in meiner Tasche verstaue und mich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg mache, um nach Hause zu kommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Am späten Abend habe ich es mir auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht und gehe noch einmal meine Notizen vom Tag durch. Ein wenig schwenken meine Gedanken aber wieder zu Misty. Zu dem, was zwischen uns damals gewesen ist. Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass es nur ein kurzzeitiges Erlebnis war. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass sie sich wohl eh nicht daran erinnert. Nicht an mich erinnert und was zwischen uns war. Immerhin war es eh nur eine kurze Zeit, in der wir so etwas wie eine Beziehung hatten. Inzwischen bin ich mir aber wirklich nicht mehr sicher, was ich für sie empfinde. Ob ich für Misty noch das Gleiche empfinde, wie früher. Außerdem schwirrt mir seit letztlich auch noch ständig Sherrys Bild im Kopf, wie sie mich angesehen hat nach diesem Duell. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll.  
Ich lege meine Unterlagen zur Seite und setze mich auf, sehe zur Seite aus dem Fenster. Wenn ich wenigstens jemanden wüsste, mit dem ich reden kann. Dass mir jemand bei dieser Sache helfen kann. Kann es etwa sein, dass ich für Misty und Sherry etwas empfinde? Seufzend stehe ich auf und gehe zu meinem Fenster, öffne es und lehne mich über die Fensterbank nach draußen. Sehe einfach etwas in den sternenklaren Himmel und auf die Lichter der Stadt Neo Domino. Sherrys Aufmerksamkeit würde ich vermutlich so schnell eh nicht bekommen. Nicht, solange ich nicht eine einigermaßen gute Turboduellantin wäre. Soll ich mich darauf überhaupt verlassen? Immerhin weiß ich nicht mal, ob sie mich selbst dann überhaupt richtig wahrnehmen würde.  
Das Geräusch eines Motors lässt mich meinen Blick nach unten richten, wo im Schatten gerade jemand zum Stehen kommt. Blinzelnd versuche ich, etwas mehr zu erkennen.  
„Was für ein Prinzesschen schaut denn da aus dem Fenster?“, höre ich eine Stimme, die ich bis jetzt noch nie vernommen habe. Zumindest kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Auch, als derjenige seinen Helm abnimmt, weiß ich nicht, wer es ist.  
„Wer bist du?“, frage ich verwundert nach und lege den Kopf schief.  
„Misty meinte, dass du vielleicht ein wenig Hilfe bräuchtest ...“, spricht er mich ruhig an und ein Grinsen schleicht sich auf dessen Lippen.  
„Misty? Ich -“, fange ich an, breche aber sogleich ab und senke meinen Blick einfach nur, starre die Fensterbank an, auf der ich lehne.  
„Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, Aki“, spricht er weiter und lehnt sich gegen sein Motorrad.  
Seufzend sehe ich ihn wieder an: „Ich ... weiß nicht, was ich empfinde.“ Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, warum ich ihm das erzähle, aber da er scheinbar mit Misty in näherem Kontakt steht, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass diese ihm vertraut. „Als wenn ich ... in zwei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit ... verliebt bin?“, spreche ich in fragendem Ton weiter und meine Augen sehen nun direkt zu ihm herüber.  
„Misty und du hattet mal etwas miteinander, stimmt’s?“, fragt er ruhig nach und sieht zu mir hoch, wo in dem Moment das Mondlicht von seinen Augen reflektiert wird.  
Ich nicke leicht, bevor ich ein „Ja“, erwidere, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er das Nicken überhaupt sehen kann. Zwar waren wir nur kurze Zeit zusammen, bis zu unserem abschließenden Duell, aber geliebt habe ich sie darüber hinaus. Ich habe nur angefangen es zu vergessen, als ich gehört habe, dass sie sich wohl nicht an mich erinnert.  
„Warum soll es schlimm sein, wenn du dich neu verliebst, weil du denkst, dass sich Misty nicht an dich erinnert?“, spricht er mich ruhig an und wendet seinen Blick nun in Richtung des Sternenhimmels, „sie versteht das doch.“  
„Woher ... woher weißt du das?“, frage ich verwundert nach und starre ihn irritiert an. Wieso weiß er, dass ich glaube, dass sich Misty nicht an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnert?  
„Weil wir vergessen sollten, was zu dieser Zeit passiert ist“, antwortet er mir und sieht nun wieder zu mir herüber, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Ich blinzele, starre ihn einen Moment an, bevor ich ein „warte kurz!“, erwidere. Ich schließe mein Fenster und drehe mich um, gehe aus meinem Zimmer und ziehe mir meine Jacke über. Ich will nicht über mein Fenster hinweg mit ihm reden, weswegen ich nach draußen gehe und vor unserem Haus auf ihn zutrete: „... Du warst -“  
Er lächelt nur und nickt bestätigend, ohne dass ich weiter sprechen muss: „Wollen wir ein Stück nach außerhalb fahren? Ich mag diesen Trubel nicht.“  
Ich nicke kurz und schließe meine Jacke noch, als er mir einen zweiten Helm gibt und ich ihn aufsetze. „Wir ... kennen uns doch nicht ... oder?“, frage ich nun doch sicherheitshalber nach, nicht, dass ich nicht nur etwas vergessen habe.  
„Ich hätte mich an so ein hübsches Fräulein doch erinnert, Aki“, meint er grinsend und setzt sich seinen Helm wieder auf, bevor er sich auf sein D-Wheel setzt.  
Ich lächele ihn ein wenig verlegen an und setze mich hinter ihn, halte mich an ihm fest: „Kannst du mir helfen?“  
„Das werden wir sehen ...“, gibt er ruhig zur Antwort und gibt schließlich Gas, „... aber vermutlich kann ich dir mehr helfen, als _deine_ anderen Freunde, so wie ich sie kenne.“  
„Wer ... bist du eigentlich?“, frage ich während der Fahrt nach, „... wenn du ... auch ...“  
„Kyosuke Kiryu“, antwortet er mir, „... und ja, ich war auch ein Dark Signer. So wie Misty.“


	4. Chapter 4

Inzwischen ist es schon fast Mitternacht und ich sitze auf einem gemütlichen, kleinen Lager in einem unterirdischen Versteck außerhalb von Neo Domino City. Um meine Schultern liegt eine warme Decke, während ich zu meinem Gegenüber sehe.  
„Lebst du hier alleine?“, frage ich leise nach und ziehe die Decke ein wenig mehr um meinen Körper, auch wenn es mir nicht wirklich kalt ist. Es fühlt sich eher einfach nur schön kuschelig an.  
„Hm“, macht er ruhig, während er mich einfach nur ansieht, „... ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Trubel dort draußen.“  
Ich nicke ein wenig verstehend. Manchmal gehen mir diese Menschenmassen auch auf die Nerven. Es ist einfach zu viel los in dieser Stadt und ich habe manchmal immer noch das Gefühl, das ich irgendwann doch wieder alleine bin, wenn ich meine Kräfte nur noch mal unkontrolliert einsetze.  
„Und? Wobei kann ich dir helfen?“, fragt er schließlich nach einigen Minuten der Stille zwischen uns nach.  
Ich sehe ihn etwas überrascht an und senke meinen Blick vor mich auf den Boden: „Ich ... ich glaube, ich bin in diese Turboduellantin verliebt. Aber ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob sie mich überhaupt wahrnehmen würde.“  
„Und deswegen willst du deinen D-Wheel-Führerschein machen?“, fragt er ein wenig grinsend nach, „... wenn du es extra für sie machst, muss es ja so etwas wie Liebe sein, hm?“  
Ich nicke ein wenig rot werdend und sehe nur wieder vor mich auf den Boden.  
„Lebt sie ebenfalls in Neo Domino City? Vielleicht solltest du dich mal so mit ihr treffen ...“, meint er ruhig und sieht mich lächelnd an.  
„Ich ... weiß gar nicht, wo genau sie wohnt“, gebe ich leise zu, „ich habe sie auch nur kurz gesehen. Als sie sich letztlich mit Yusei duelliert hat. Sie meinte -“  
„... das sich D-Wheeler in einem Turboduell ganz anders näher kommen, hm?“, beendet er meinen unausgesprochenen Satz, worauf ich nur nicken kann. „Stimmt. Sie hat irgendwo recht, aber das heißt nicht, dass du nur so eine Chance bei ihr haben kannst.“  
Ich sehe ihn ernst an und halte mich ein wenig enger an der Decke um meine Schultern fest.  
„... Sag mal, Aki, ab wann hast du Morgen Zeit?“, fragt er ruhig nach, „du gehst doch auf die Duellakademie, nicht?“  
Ich sehe ihn überrascht an und nicke dann: „Was hast du vor?“  
„Ich werde ein wenig nachforschen, ob ich herausfinde, wo sie sich befindet und dich dann an der Duellakademie abholen“, sagt er mir zuzwinkernd, „fang einfach damit an, sie besser kennenzulernen. Dafür braucht es doch kein Turboduell.“  
Ich blinzele und wende verlegen meinen Kopf zur Seite: „Wie ... ich glaube nicht, dass ich ... das kann.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde erst ein wenig sehen, was ich über sie herausfinde und je nachdem treffen wir uns dann mit ihr“, sagt er ruhig lächelnd.  
„Du ... wieso wir?“, frage ich verwundert nach und lege meinen Kopf zur Seite, sehe ihn an.  
„Damit wir erst einmal austesten können, was sie für dich empfindet“, spricht er leicht lachend aus, „... sie heißt Sherry, nicht?“  
Ich nicke knapp und sehe wieder zu Boden. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich mich unwohl dabei, wenn ich daran denke. Warum lasse ich mich eigentlich darauf ein? Ich fühle mich doch noch gar nicht dazu bereit, Sherry ... Moment mal. Woher weiß er eigentlich, dass sie Sherry heißt? Habe ich etwa ...? „Woher kennst du ihren Namen?“  
„Sie ist die Duellantin, die sich letztlich mit Yusei duelliert hat“, antwortet er nur ruhig grinsend.  
Ich lege erneut den Kopf schief und mustere ihn verwundert. Eigentlich war doch niemand außer uns dabei, als sich Yusei und Sherry duelliert haben.  
„Ich habe immer ein Auge auf meinen Schützling“, antwortet er auf meine unausgesprochene Frage hin und grinst.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf und gähne einmal herzhaft. Ich habe gar nicht wirklich gemerkt, wie lange wir schon hier sitzen.  
„Du scheinst müde zu sein. Willst du hier schlafen?“, fragt er leise nach.  
„Ja ... ich glaube nicht, dass ich es noch nach Hause schaffe“, murmele ich und gähne auch sogleich ein weiteres Mal. Kurz angele ich nach meinem Handy aus meiner Jackentasche und wähle noch eben die Nummer von zu Hause, um meinen Eltern Bescheid zu geben, dass ich bei Freunden bleibe. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass sie sich allzu viele Sorgen um mich machen, jetzt, wo wir uns endlich besser verstehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Leicht angespannt und nervös trete ich aus der Duellakademie und sehe mich draußen ein wenig um. Irgendwie bin ich mir längst nicht mehr so sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee war, ihm zuzustimmen. Kann ich mich wirklich so einfach mit Sherry treffen, um sie besser kennenzulernen? Vermutlich hat sie sowieso kein Interesse an mir, also wieso lasse ich mich darauf ein?  
Ich gehe auf das Tor zu, was das Gelände der Duellakademie abschließt, als ich stocke. Wieso steht sie hier? Und wieso sieht sie mich so ruhig an?  
Verwundert blicke ich mich um, versuche herauszufinden, ob ich mir das vielleicht nur einbilde und sie nicht doch jemand ganz anderes anblickt, wer zufällig hinter mir ist. Als ich allerdings niemanden erkennen kann, der auch nur Anstalten macht, wirklich ebenfalls in ihre Richtung zu gucken, sehe ich wieder zu ihr, blinzele ein wenig vor mich hin. „Wa- was machst du hier, Sherry?“, fange ich leise an, während ich versuche, meine Verunsicherung zu überspielen.  
„Warum so schüchtern, Aki?“, spricht sie mich ruhig an und lächelt sanft, „und ja, ich bin wegen dir hier.“  
Ich schlucke und trete auf sie zu, sehe mich ein wenig um. War das etwa sein Plan? „Uh ... wieso bist du ... hier?“, frage ich nach, allerdings bemerke ich gleich, wie bescheuert das klingt. Ich kann mir doch denken, was los ist und das er dafür gesorgt hat, dass Sherry hier ist. Aber wieso überhaupt? Interessiert sie sich etwa doch für mich?  
„Was glaubst du denn?“, fragt sie grinsend und dreht sich zum Gehen, „... wie wäre es, wenn wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir unter uns sind?“  
Ich sehe sie an und kann nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Wangen leicht rot färben, während ich kurz nicke, schließlich aber ein „Okay“ erwidere, als ich merke, dass sie mich ja gar nicht mehr ansieht.  
„Du bist süß, wenn du so verlegen bist, Aki“, höre ich Sherry sagen, bevor sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite dreht und mich so von der Seite her ansieht. Sie winkt mich mit einer Hand neben sich, was ich auch nach einiger Pause, in der ich versuche, nicht mehr ganz so rote Wangen zu haben, mache.  
Meine Schritte passen sich schnell ihren an, während ich aber weiterhin schweige und einfach nur neben ihr hergehe. Ich frage mich, was sie vorhat und wo wir hingehen.  
Sie stoppt vor einem großen Tor, welches von einer Mauer eingegrenzt ist. Dahinter erkenne ich einen Teil eines großen Vorgartens, der zu einer hellen Villa führt. Eigentlich sollte mich das nicht erstaunen, aber es tut es dennoch. Auch wenn ich selbst nicht gerade in einem kleinen Anwesen hause, sehe ich trotzdem staunend zu Sherry rüber.  
„Ich denke mal, hier sind wir eher unter uns“, meint sie ruhig lächelnd und öffnet das Tor, um vorauszugehen. Ich folge ihr langsam, den Blick über den Vorgarten schwenken lassend, allerdings ist dieser nicht groß anders, als bei mir. Nur noch ein Stückchen größer. Außerdem steht an der Seite noch ein Brunnen mit einer Statue einer Rosenritterin, wo an der Seite das Wasser heraussprenkelt.  
„Sherry ...?“, fange ich unruhig an, als ich bei ihr an der Haustür der Villa angekommen bin, „... wieso -“  
Sie dreht sich zu mir um und ergreift meine Hand, nachdem sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hat, zieht mich ins Innere der Villa. Ich habe keine Chance drinnen etwas wahrzunehmen, da meine Augen nur auf ihr liegen, wie sie mich zu sich zieht und mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn haucht, mir eine meiner Strähnen zur Seite streicht. „Du machst es einem nicht leicht zu verstehen, dass du -“, sie bricht ab und dreht sich zur Seite, geht durch den Flur, während sie immer noch meine Hand festhält und mich einfach mitzieht. Ich sehe sie einfach nur weiter an, bis wir in einem Wohnraum sind und sie mich nun loslässt.  
„Was ... meinst du, Sherry?“, frage ich leise nach. Meine Augen liegen immer noch nur auf ihr.  
„Du faszinierst mich, Aki“, meint sie und ihr Blick wirkt auf einmal traurig, als sie wieder zu mir sieht, mir durch die Haare streicht und über das Teil, welches meine Ponysträhne festhält und früher meine Kräfte unter Kontrolle gehalten hat.  
Ich zucke zusammen, als ich daran denken muss, senke meinen Blick: „... Wieso? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich alles angestellt habe.“  
Sie greift nach meinem Kinn und schiebt es nach oben, so dass ich ihr wieder in die Augen sehen muss, während ihre andere Hand nach dem Teil greift und es aus meinen Haaren entfernt, wodurch sich meine Ponysträhne quer über mein Gesicht entrollt. Ich habe mehrmals darüber nachgedacht, sie abzuschneiden, um nichts mehr zu brauchen, um sie hochzustecken, aber irgendwie ist es dennoch eine Erinnerung, die ich nicht vergessen will. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es gemacht hast, um dich zu schützen“, seufzt Sherry und schiebt die Strähne zur Seite, kommt mir ein Stück näher und legt ihre Lippen langsam auf meine. Erst nur antestend, aber als ich ihr ein wenig entgegenkomme, intensiviert sie den Kuss nur mehr. Ich schließe meine Augen nach Kurzem und lasse einfach nur zu, um den Kuss nur noch intensiver zu spüren.  
Eine ganze Weile lasse ich mich von diesen Gefühlen gefangen nehmen, bis sich Sherry von mir löst und ich langsam meine Augen wieder öffne. Ihr Lächeln vor mir erkenne und sie mich auf das Sofa zieht. Ich schmiege mich einfach nur glücklich gegen sie und will gar nicht unbedingt diese gemütliche Stille unterbrechen. Ihr geht es scheinbar genauso, da ich nur merke, wie sie ihren Arm um mich legt. Wieso habe ich mir eigentlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass sie mich nicht verstehen kann? In diesem Moment fühle ich mich einfach nur glücklich und vergesse auch sämtlichen, anderen Stress, der sonst so auf mich wartet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist eher ein kleines extra-chapter (leicht Kiryu/Misty)

Mit einem Schmunzeln sieht Misty in dem Gebüsch neben einem Fenster durch dieses und beobachtet die Zwei im Inneren, bevor sie seufzt und sich langsam erhebt. Ihre Schritte bewegen sich durch den Garten und verlassen schließlich das Grundstück. Sich gegen die Mauer außen lehnend sieht sie in den blauen Himmel über ihr.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du damit zufrieden bist, Misty?“  
Überrascht sieht diese zur Seite, als sie die Stimme neben sich erkennt und lächelt etwas bitter: „Ich will nur, dass sie glücklich ist, Kyosuke.“  
„Und du?“, fragt dieser ernst zurück und lehnt sich neben ihr gegen die Mauer des Anwesens.  
„Ich habe Aki nicht verdient, nachdem, was ich ihr angetan habe ...“, flüstert sie vor sich hin und sieht nur weiterhin in den Himmel.  
„Hm ...“, murmelt Kyosuke ein wenig nachdenklich und stößt sich von der Mauer ab, „du tust das für sie, auch, wenn es dich schmerzt.“  
Misty nickt und folgt ihm dann den Weg entlang: „Ich habe mich entschieden stattdessen auf sie aufzupassen, damit sie glücklich ist.“  
„Na dann“, entgegnet Kyosuke mit einem ruhigen Lächeln, während sie nebeneinander her gehen.  
„Was ist mit dir? Kannst du damit leben, dich zu verstecken?“, fragt Misty leise nach und sieht ihn ernst von der Seite her an.  
„... Es reicht schon“, seufzt Kyosuke mit Blick in den Himmel.  
„... Magst du mit mir kommen?“, fragt Misty leise nach und sieht ihn ruhig an, bleibt somit auch stehen.  
Überrascht stoppt Kyosuke und sieht zu ihr zurück, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch: „Was meinst du, Misty?“  
„Ich will einige Zeit von hier verschwinden, ganz abschalten“, sagt Misty seufzend und sieht ihm in die Augen, „... ist für Aki sicherlich auch besser, wenn sie ihr neues Leben lebt, ohne, dass ich in ihrer Nähe bin.“  
„... Vielleicht ist das gar keine schlechte Idee“, murmelt Kyosuke nachdenklich, „aber willst du einfach so verschwinden, so, dass sie es wieder nicht erfährt?“  
„Ich werde ihr einen Brief hinterlassen ...“, meint Misty ernst, „aber ich … will sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen. Es würde mich zu sehr schmerzen.“  
Schmunzelnd sieht Kyosuke sie an: „Dann treffen wir uns Morgen früh an deiner Ferienwohnung?“  
Misty nickt kurz, worauf sie ihre Wege erst einmal trennen: „Ist gut … und … danke, Kyosuke.“


End file.
